Tremors of the Past
by Red Witch
Summary: The past of one Misfit and the present of one X-Man collide, forcing shocking secrets to be revealed. Will anything ever be the same again? Find out the shocking secrets in this completed fic!
1. Night Rounds

**No I do not own any X-Men Evolution or GI Joe characters! Except of course for Althea, Trinity, Xi and baby Claudius. Stop bothering me pesky lawyers! Well I was in an angsty mood so I thought of this stuff up. This fic deals with Lance's past and Bobby's present. Full of sadness and sap here. Sniff…**

**Tremors of the Past**

**Chapter 1. Night Rounds**

Admittedly, the night was the Blind Master's favorite time. Lately he had taken up the habit of casually walking around the boys' rooms and the grounds in order to make sure everything was all right before going to sleep himself. His senses and ninja training on the alert for anything that was out of place.

Tonight however something was wrong. He heard muffled cries coming from Lance's room. He frowned. Nightmares were common among the children but Lance rarely had any. He went into the room.

Lance tossed and turned violently in his sleep. Gently the Blind Master shook him. He sat up with a gasp, wild-eyed. "What…?" He looked around in the dark. "Who's there?" 

"It's all right Avalanche, it is I," The Blind Master held him by the shoulder.

"Blind Master?" Lance blinked. He turned on the light. "What…what happened? I…I…" Tears started to leak from his eyes. 

"Easy boy," The Blind Master comforted him. "It's all right. Hush now." 

"Sorry," Lance looked away, ashamed of his weakness. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He sat on the bed. 

"It's…stupid," Lance absently ran his hand through his hair. "I just remember…feelings. Being trapped. Used…hurt…and…." He shuddered. 

"Go on," The Blind Master said gently. 

"I remember somehow in the dream I was in a cage of some sort," Lance told him. "A plastic cage and I couldn't get out or use my powers. Like I was in some kind of zoo someplace. And then these…people came…They were people from my past. Foster parents, Mystique, Magneto…even a social worker I really hated. They were…hurting me…laughing, jeering…and I was on display like an animal. Helpless." He twitched. 

"It's all right my son," The Blind Master put an arm around him. 

"I'm not like this," Lance defended himself. "I'm not weak."

"No one said you were."

"Then why am I acting like a little kid?" Lance snapped. 

The Blind Master responded gently. "You are acting like a person who is in pain and needs to be understood."

"Yeah well I don't even get it sometimes," Lance grumbled. "I doubt anyone else will." 

"There is much agony and pain in your spirit," The Blind Master said softly. "Your darker side feeds on it and threatens to overwhelm you."

"Now you sound like something out of Star Wars," Lance muttered.

"It is the truth. It's your fears and your experiences that are raging war inside you that causes you such unrest," He told Lance. "You are afraid that humans will tame you. Make you their slave. Like you have been harmed and used before."

"I'm not scared of humans!" Lance said defiantly. "Well…maybe not completely. But I'm not a little kid! I shouldn't need or want…." He couldn't bring himself to admit any more. 

"Everyone needs reassurance now and then," The Blind Master told him. "I should know." 

"You?" Lance blinked.

"I was a much older than you are when I lost my sight and a lot more battle hardened," He explained to the young mutant. "I thought it was the end of the world. Instead it turned out to be only the beginning. But I remember many a dark night…uh…no pun intended." 

Lance grunted in pain. "You have another headache?" The Blind Master asked. 

"Yeah," Lance grudgingly admitted. 

"Come here," The Blind Master motioned for the boy to lean closer to him. 

"Please don't leave me alone," Lance whispered softly. He was still shaking. 

"I won't child," The Blind Master placed his hand on Lance's forehead. "Just lie back and rest now. I know some techniques that will soothe you." 

Gently he began to massage Lance's forehead. Lance closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly as the Blind Master's rhythmic fingers eased the tension inside of him. He began to relax, forgetting the pain focusing only on the blind ninja's gentle touch on his forehead and face. 

Soon Lance was sound asleep. "Poor child," The Blind Master sighed. "What dark things haunt your dreams? What could have possibly have happened to make you this way?" He tucked the teenager back into the bed and left the room.

Spirit was out there. "I heard…" He started to speak.

"Yeah he had another bad dream," The Blind Master said. 

"He has so much pain and rage inside of him," Spirit sighed. 

"If we are not careful, the rage inside him may take control," The Blind Master warned. "We must use the utmost caution in training him." 

**Next: While the usual fluff of the Lance/Kitty/ Peter triangle continues, a member of the X-Men is forced to face every mutant's worst nightmare. And I don't mean experimentation…**


	2. Just an Average Afternoon at the Xavier ...

**Just An Average Afternoon at the Xavier Institute**

The following day…

"What are you idiots doing?" Scott shouted as he came out of Cerebro. 

"What?" Pietro folded his arms. The rest of the Misfit crew was with him. "We were just standing here. No law against that is there?" 

"You were trying to listen in and get recruits for yourselves weren't you?" Scott snapped.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Pietro asked. Scott casually took the empty glass from behind his back. "I was thirsty." 

"Yeah right," Scott glared at him.

"Didn't work anyway," Todd grumbled. 

"Toad!" Pietro snapped. 

"Calm down Pietro," Lance waved. "Even Summers isn't that stupid." 

"Look Cerebro is for the X-Men's use only!" Scott snapped. "Got it?" 

"That may no longer be an option Scott," Xavier sighed. "Not after what I have just learned. Come in all of you." 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked. They went inside. Jean was with Xavier at Cerebro.

"A few years ago with the earliest prototype of Cerebro I could only pinpoint about a hundred or so mutants," Xavier explained. "With each enhancement that number grew. With this new upgrade I can now pinpoint every developed mutant on the planet and quite a few that are only partially developed." 

"Partially?" Wanda asked. "Oh you mean their powers aren't fully developed yet." 

"Exactly," Xavier sighed. "The last time Cerebro was used on this scale it pinpointed over 30 thousand mutants. As of now, Cerebro can detect nearly 65 thousand and growing."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Althea gasped. "That many?" 

"Are you telling me the mutant population of the world has more than doubled within six months?" Scott asked. "How is that possible?"

"To be honest I am not really sure myself," Xavier said. "But it has happened. At this rate within less than two years there will be a million of us. Maybe more." 

"Holy cow…" Lance whistled. "I get it. There's no way you guys can handle all of them by yourselves!"

"From what I've gathered there are large groups of them in several cities. Apparently several underground facilities similar to the Morlocks and there are several groups that are in less populated areas as well," Xavier told them. 

"Are you saying that there are a lot of other groups like the Morlocks and Eloi out there?" Lance asked. "But if that's true how come we haven't heard anything on the news about them?"

"Yeah now that I think about it mutant sightings outside of us have been scarcer than hen's teeth these days," Fred said. "If there are more mutants shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"Well for one thing a lot of mutations aren't so obvious," Althea said. "Let me guess, there's a lot of mutants that have simplified mutations like increased bone structure or something?" 

"True," Xavier nodded. "For example I have pinpointed many mutants whose powers include a healing factor similar to Logan's. Or they merely have a denser bone structure that makes their skeletons harder to break or more flexible. There are even a few that can breathe underwater like you Althea, or are as fast as Quicksilver."

"Just what the world needs," Lance drawled. "Another Pietro." 

"Some are just super intelligent, being able to use more than ten percent of their mind," Xavier continued. " Some merely have super senses like increased healing or being able to see in the dark. Others only have the powers of an astral projection, being able to leave their body while they are asleep. It can easily be mistaken for dreaming or sleepwalking because their astral forms usually cannot be seen. They are probably not even aware that they even are mutants in the first place. Some are shapeshifters or have camouflage abilities that can hide themselves."

"Like Zartan and Zanya," Althea nodded. "Their mutations aren't exactly powerful but that don't make 'em any less dangerous." 

"Unfortunately the public attitude towards mutants is very much the same way. The general atmosphere for mutants has grown increasingly hostile," Xavier said. "This is forcing mutants to hide their identities even more diligently than before. And I fear in some areas if the X-Men appear we may cause more trouble than intended. Quite frankly, the X-Men have become too well known now. We cannot simply openly recruit any mutant we pinpoint. We have to be extremely careful." 

"In other words a lot of these guys are better off not knowing what they are," Lance nodded. "So we can't just grab any mutant that's out there. I gotcha on that." 

"And I'm not so sure it's a good idea to let the government know exactly how many mutants there are out there," Xavier told them. "There are those that may take steps to prevent the growth of new mutations."

"Yeah like the Friends of Humanity or any other of those stupid groups would just freak if they knew the numbers of mutants out there were growing fast," Althea nodded. 

"Then why are you telling them?" Scott asked pointing at the Misfits. 

"Hey we Joes can keep a secret," Althea winked. "You'd be surprised at some of the stuff we know." 

"So I'm going to start analyzing several mutations to see which ones might be the most suitable for contact," Xavier said. "Now we have to start training more mutants that need our help. If only for survival's sake." 

"How come you guys haven't used it to get new recruits before?" Pietro asked.

"Well…" Scott glared at him. "Between the lawsuits, the Professor trying to fight anti-mutant legislation as well as keep the government from closing the school down we've been kind of busy! Not to mention your crazy stunts that you pull on us at least every other day!" 

"You Misfits haven't exactly given us a moment's rest you know?" Jean told them. 

"Hey you can't blame everything on us," Pietro said. "You guys attract a pretty weird crowd without our help!" Just then Cerebro sounded an alarm. "What's going on?" 

"It's the Juggernaut!" Xavier told them. "He's robbing a bank in downtown Bayville!" 

"I rest my case," Pietro grinned. "Need our help?"

"No!" Scott said. "We can handle him!"

"Suit yourself," Althea shrugged as the X-Men prepared for battle. They followed them out of Cerebro. Scott made a point of locking Cerebro's door. 

"Yeah Summers like we could use it anyway!" Lance called out. 

"You're really just gonna let them go off and fight without us?" Fred asked. "What are we gonna do in the meantime?" 

"We stay here and eat their food and swim in their pool," Althea told them. "Duh!" 

"Oh yeah," Fred scratched his head. "Good thinking Al!"

"That's why she's the boss," Todd told them. 

************************************************************************

"Well the X-Dudes saved the day again," Althea grinned as she watched the replay of the battle on the television set. They had brought one outside so they could watch the battle by the pool. They had watched Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Peter and Remy fight the Juggernaut. The rest of the X-Men that had been left behind were with them as well. 

"I guess Evan's been permanently replaced," Pietro grinned as he ate a hot dog.

"They needed to round out the team some more," Amara told him. "Which really sucks. I mean I've had just as much experience as Bobby with my powers. And I'm a lot more mature!" 

"Ah you'll get your chance," Althea waved.

"We should have been there," Lance grumbled. "Just like those guys to hog all the glory!"

"Our day will come Lance," Althea told him. "Right now we can do more good behind the scenes. Trust me, it will come soon enough." 

"Right," Todd folded his fingers. "We are preparing from the shadows. Everything is falling into place. Excellent…"

"Oh brother," Lance rolled his eyes. 

They watched as the Blackbird returned. "All hail the conquering heroes," Lance said sarcastically as they disembarked.

"Are you guys eating our food again?" Jean groaned.

"No Jean we've decided to hold a press conference announcing that we are the new cast members of the soap opera _No Life to Live,_" Fred told her as he grilled some burgers. 

"Relax guys," Kitty shrugged. "At least they saved some food for us this time. Is that a tofu burger?"

"Yup," Fred nodded. 

"Ya and after that battle I really need something in my stomach," Kurt said. 

"That was awesome!" Bobby laughed. "We kicked the Juggernaut's tail again!"

"Yeah but he also got away again," Scott sighed. "How a guy that big can disappear that fast is beyond me!" 

"Don't worry," Lance said. "Something tells me he's going to show up again anyway."

"Like you show up every other day…" Peter grumbled.

"I heard that! You wanna make something out of it?" Lance snapped.

"Maybe I do!" Peter growled. 

"I'm going inside!" Kitty groaned as she went in. 

"And we're off!" Todd mocked as Lance and Peter shouted at each other. "Once again we're at the 'I Love Kitty The Most' Demolition Derby."

"And there goes the lawn chairs," Kurt sighed as a tremor shook the house. "Should we get involved in this? I've already been in one major battle today."

"Nah let's just watch 'em beat each other up," Fred nodded. 

"Fine with me," Bobby laughed. 

"Bobby get the phone it's for you!" Kitty shouted holding a cell phone. 

"Okay I got it!" Bobby went inside. 

"Will you two knock it off?" Jean stomped her foot. 

"Jean just let them fight," Althea said. "We could use the entertainment."

"You mean just let the two of them trash our back yard?" Jean asked.

"Right! That's what makes it so entertaining!" Todd grinned. "Hey!" He yelled as Jean used her telekinesis to dump a glass of lemonade on his head. 

Of course Althea retaliated by soaking Jean as well as any X-Man nearby with the pool water. Which naturally caused all the X-Men to use their powers to fight back and the Misfits fought as well. "Great." Hank sighed. "We come home from one battle only to fight in another one." 

************************************************************************

"I don't know why we even bother to clean up the backyard anymore," Sam yawned as he sat down to dinner later that night. "It's just gonna get wrecked again the next time they come over." 

"Yeah and notice how none of the Misfits helped clean the backyard?" Rogue stabbed her potatoes angrily. 

"Well since we didn't feel like redoing the foundation of the house again we thought it would be the wisest course of action if they went home early," Logan said. 

"Hey I got an idea," Ray grinned. "Let's go over to the Misfit place and trash their house!"

"How would you be able to tell the difference?" Remy snickered. 

"He's got a point," Scott said. "Especially when Shipwreck does all his little handy man experiments." 

"Come on Scott, Shipwreck is not that bad," Kitty remarked. 

Bobby walked out. He looked slightly disoriented. No one noticed it though. "Not bad?" Scott asked. "The man's answer to everything is duct tape! Hey Drake! Where were you all day? Iceman!"

"Huh?" Bobby asked. 

"Earth to Bobby," Kurt said. "What happened?"

"Yeah now that I think about it, you weren't anywhere during the fight or the clean up," Logan said.

"Bobby and I were having a discussion," Xavier wheeled in. "Personal business."

"Really what about?" Kurt asked with his mouth full. 

"He said it was personal business!" Bobby snapped. "Why don't you quit stuffing your fat face and listen will ya? I'm not hungry! I'm going to my room!" He stomped away. 

"I'm not fat!" Kurt protested. "Am I?" 

"Well you have been putting on a few pounds elf," Logan grinned. "But I wouldn't worry about it."

"Logan I'd like to talk to you and Ororo for a minute," Xavier said. The look on his face showed that he was sending a telepathic message to the adults only. They looked concerned and left. 

"Is it me or was that a little weird?" Tabitha asked. 

"You are a little weird," Ray said. "But you're also right. Hey there's Jamie! He knows all the gossip around here." He pointed to Jamie entering the room. 

"What's going on Multiple?" Scott asked. "Is Bobby in trouble?"

"Not with us," Jamie looked sad. "I heard everything. You're not gonna believe this. The Professor was talking to him about some legal stuff."

"Legal stuff?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "Bobby's parents just disowned him!" 


	3. This Didn't Just Happen

**This Didn't Just Happen**

Bobby walked down the hallway numbly. He went into his room and threw himself on the bed. The past few hours replayed in his mind again and again….

_"Bobby?" _

"Dad? Hey what's going on? I…"

"What the devil is the matter with you? What is wrong with you?" His father's angry voice rumbled in his ears. 

__

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What do you think I'm talking about? I agreed to send you to this…school of yours and let you live there despite its obvious problems because I thought it was for the best! I thought you were supposed to be learning to control your mutation!"

"But Dad it is under control! I've…"

"CONTROL! CONTROL! YOU WERE JUST ON THE FREAKING NEWS! HOW'S THAT FOR CONTROL? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING WITH THAT…THAT THING ON NATIONAL TELEVISON!" 

"But Dad…"

"No buts! I told you Robert that I wanted you cured of this…this thing!"

"What do you mean 'cured'! I'm a mutant!"

"Well I don't want you to be a mutant anymore!" 

"Dad it doesn't work like that! It…"

"Don't talk back to me! Listen to me, it's bad enough what your mother and I have had to endure but for you to flaunt your…yourself in public! It's disgraceful!"

"What are you talking about? I was fighting to help people!" Bobby shouted trying to reason with him. 

__

"Well maybe you should start with your own family first!"

"Dad what is going on!"

"Ever since your school…came out we've had to endure nothing but harassment! You know how your aunt gossips! She told everyone that you go to that school!"

"What? When was this?" 

"A few months ago. When you and those hoodlum friends of yours decided to destroy your high school!"

"Dad that wasn't my fault! That…"

"Is precisely the reason our lives have been screwed up! Your brother can't even go to public school because of the harassment! We've had to send him away to a private school out of state! And your sister…I don't even know what to tell her! She's only eight years old! She doesn't need to deal with this! And your mother doesn't even dare to go to church anymore!"

"But it's not my fault! I can't help what I am!"

"No but you don't have to parade yourself like a jackass in front of the entire world! Why couldn't you have kept quiet about it? I should have brought you back home! Or sent you to a hospital or something!"

"Dad I'm not sick!"

"Yes you are. You are sick. Your body has a disease that's wrecking our lives! I lost my job today because of you! Somebody told my boss that I had a mutant for a son! How are we going to take care of ourselves? You tell me that? How?" 

"Dad I'm sorry but…"

"Not as sorry as you are going to be Robert if you don't promise me right now to end it!"

"End what? What are you talking about?"

"We can move away to another town. Change our name so nobody knows it's us. As long as you keep **it** under control you can join us."

"What are you saying?" 

"I am saying that you have a choice Robert," His father's voice growled. _"You can either be part of this family or be what you are. It's your decision." _

"Decision! What decision? I'm a mutant! I can't be anything else!" He shouted until his voice was hoarse. 

_"Let me talk to him," _He could hear his mother's voice. _"Bobby please listen to your father! Come to your senses!"_

"Mom listen to me, I don't know what's going on here but you got to understand this is who I am. Can't you see that?"

"Bobby I love you but don't you see you're tearing this family apart?" 

"He doesn't care Joyce," His father's voice cut in. _"He's always been selfish! He doesn't care how he affects anyone else as long as he gets to do what he wants!" _

"Dad that is not true!" Bobby protested. _"I'm a mutant. I can't be anything else other than what I am." _

"Fine…If that's how you feel about it…Then this is it. As much as I love you Robert I have a family to think about. I have to take care of lives that matter to me, do you understand? I can't deal with this anymore! I can't deal with you anymore." 

Then the line went dead.

************************************************************************

After the phone call Bobby had gone to the lounge to watch some television. He didn't want to think. He figured zoning out in front of the TV would cancel what he was feeling. It wasn't like his father hadn't had his mood swings before. Of course he would get angry and yell and complain when something happened but after a while he settled down and things went back to normal. And it wasn't like his father used to hit him or anything, not that Bobby ever took the chance to push **that **envelope. 

So there he was, sitting there pretending that things were all right, hoping that whatever had set his father off this time would blow over when Xavier wheeled into the room. "Hey Professor what's up?"

"Bobby could you turn off the television please? There's something I'd like to talk to you about in my office."

"Sure," He followed him into his study. "So what's going on?" 

"Your parents spoke to me just now," Xavier said gently. 

"What do they want?" Bobby asked. "Are they going to send me away?"

"No, no Bobby rest assured you will always have a home here," Xavier told him. 

"But I don't have a home anywhere else do I?" Bobby's voice tightened. Xavier closed his eyes and looked downward. "Then why did they call you?" 

"They wanted to let me know about your living arrangements," Xavier tried to put it as gently as possible. "If you'd like, I want to be appointed your legal guardian."

"They're really gonna do it aren't they?" Bobby's voice shook. "They're **disowning **me?" 

Xavier couldn't look him in the face. "Your parents are…confused Bobby. They don't know how to deal with the pressure of having a mutant for a child." 

"So the only way they can deal with it is to kick me out? Can't you…can't you just, you know… change their minds?" Bobby asked.

Xavier frowned. "I'm sorry Bobby, I can't."

"Why?" Bobby shouted. "Why not? You've done it before!" 

"I've only done it for preservation for the school," Xavier explained. 

"What about my preservation huh?" Bobby snapped.

"Bobby you know deep down that wouldn't really change anything," Xavier said softly. "I cannot change the feelings one has. Subconsciously they would break through any conditioning. Remember what happened to Wanda?"

"In other words my parents hate my guts!" Bobby snapped. "Fine! Who needs them anyway!" He stormed out, ignoring the professor's calls. 

It didn't even seem like all that had happened only a few hours ago. A knock on the door broke him out of his reverie. It was Ray. "Hey uh…I heard about what happened. Sorry man."

"Man doesn't anything stay a secret around here very long?" Bobby groaned.

"Not with the Multiple News Network around," Ray shrugged. "Hey man I know what you're going through. My folks reacted the same way."

"Yeah well at least yours were honest right off the bat instead of trying to pretend everything was normal and cram it down your throat," Bobby grumbled. "Hey it's not like I need them anymore or anything."

"Well when you feel like it, come on downstairs," Ray said. "The main team took off to hang with the Misfits for the night and with The Professor and Logan off to talk to some guys about mutant rights there's pretty much nobody around."

"What do you mean?" Bobby sat up. 

"Well the Beast and Storm went with the others and it's just you, me, Sam, Amara, Tabby, Roberto, Forge and Jamie," Ray said. "I think we got left behind mostly because well…you know. If you needed anything."

"You're right," Bobby sat up. There was a look in his eye. "I do need something. You know where the Professor keeps his spare holowatches?" 

"Yeah," Ray looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm gonna need one in order to do a little shopping," Bobby grinned. "Tonight we are going to party!"

**Next chapter: Scandals! Teenage-Drinking, and serious making out issues! Come back for all the fun! **


	4. While the XMen are Away

**While the X-Men Are Away**

"This is not how I planned to spend my evening here!" Remy growled. "Where is that lunatic?" 

"Which one?" Wanda casually looked up from her reading on the chair. Fred and Pietro were watching TV in the Misfit living room. "There's a whole variety of them to choose from here." 

"That lizard of yours," Remy told them. "That nutcase neuter tackled me while I was invisible and stole my cookies!"

"You had cookies?" Fred sat up. "Where? Where?"

"Thought that would get your attention," Remy grumbled. "Shipwreck gave a whole bunch of boxes to us before he and the other adults high tailed it outta here."

"Oh they skipped town again huh?" Pietro laughed. "Don't know why they bother. Hawk's just gonna go round 'em up and drag 'em back here by midnight again." 

"Wait…They wouldn't happen to have been chocolate chips would they?" Wanda asked. 

"What is it with you guys and food?" Remy snapped. "Yeah so?"

"You don't get it!" Pietro said. "For some reason chocolate chip cookies affect Xi in a weird way."

"How weird?" Remy asked. Then he heard a strange loud happy squeal. 

"Does that answer your question?" Pietro snickered. 

"Oh great," Fred sighed. "Xi's on another sugar high." 

"Come on we'd better go after him," Wanda sighed. "Before he starts climbing trees and pouncing on people again." 

"And I hope he keeps his clothes on this time," Fred sighed. 

"WHAT?" Remy blinked. "Oh great! You saying Xi likes to streak?"

"Only when he gets hyper," Wanda said. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Pietro said.

"Not you too Pietro!" Wanda warned. 

They walked past Lance and Kitty. "Have you guys seen Xi?" Wanda asked.

"Technically no," Lance said. "I think he's doing some invisible streaking again."

"Great!" Remy groaned as they ran outside. 

"Never a dull moment is there?" Kitty snickered as they went into a seemingly deserted rec. room. 

"You got that right," Lance rolled his eyes. He was pleasantly surprised when Kitty kissed him. "Hey…you're pretty happy tonight."

"Well I'm in a really good mood. Hey Lance how come…umm?" Kitty asked.

"What?" Lance looked at her. 

"Never once in all the time we've gone out you've never…" She fidgeted. "Well…you know."

"Oh," Lance blinked. "Well I was trying not to force myself on you. You know not rush you I guess."

"Yeah but not trying to kiss me?" Kitty raised an eyebrow. 

"I just didn't want you to feel pressured," Lance shrugged. 

"Oh well in that case," Kitty kissed him again. 

Lance closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of her lips against his. _Okay this is good…_He thought. _Very good. I'm in heaven. I gotta be. Just the two of us kissing and…wait a minute…Are those her hands or mine? Where are they…WHOA!_

"HOLD IT!" Lance backed away rapidly and shoved her off him. He quickly buttoned up the top button on his jeans. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"I was just fooling around a little," Kitty batted her eyes at him. 

"Yeah well that kind of fooling around can get a little dangerous down below," Lance gulped. "How about we just go back to kissing? Kissing's good." 

"What is your problem Lance?" Kitty snapped. "Don't you find me attractive or something?"

"Of course I do, but I just don't see the rush!" Lance snapped. 

"I don't believe this!" Kitty shouted. "Let me guess, you think I'm too young to go past first base!" 

"Well…uh…" Lance scratched his head. 

"Well I just certainly didn't expect **this** from you!" Kitty groaned. 

"Oh really? Does Colossus jump into the sack with you when you call?" Lance asked angrily. 

"Peter would never do anything like that?"

"But I would? Is that what you're saying?" Lance snapped. "Oh thank you for the vote of confidence!" 

"I didn't mean it like that!" 

"Well it sounded like that to me! Oh I get it now, I see what's going on. You want to have two kinds of guys! The safe one and the bad boy. One that you can take home to mom and dad and the other you can play with. That way you can have your cake and eat it too!" 

"NO I WANT BOTH OF YOU!" Kitty shouted. She winced and closed her eyes. "That did not come out right." 

"No kidding!" Lance snapped. 

Peter walked in. "What is going on here? What are you doing alone with Kitty? Are you trying something with her?"

"No he is not Peter!" Kitty groaned. "Will you just drop it already!" 

"Don't worry Tin Man," Lance snapped. "Kitty fought off the big bad Avalanche and kept her precious honor!" He stomped away.

"Lance you moron!" Kitty stomped her foot. "Come back here!" 

Todd and Althea pulled themselves up from the couch where they were hiding. "Is this a bad time? Sodas?" Todd casually asked as he held a soda.

"How much did you hear?" Kitty gasped.

"Uh let's see," Althea pretended to be thinking. "When you first walked in and started putting the moves on Lance and including when he turned you down. In other words…everything."

"WHAT?" Peter shouted. 

"What's going on?" Scott and Jean walked in.

"Oh Kitty wanted to get in Lance's pants for some romance but he said sorry girl but no chance," Todd grinned. 

"Todd I think you've been hanging around Roadblock too long," Althea groaned.

"Kitty I thought we discussed this!" Peter fumed. "I thought we agreed that you were too young to get involved with something like this."

"What?" Scott gasped.

"No you decided for me!" Kitty snapped at Peter. "You didn't even want to discuss it! It never occurred to you that I had those kind of feelings!"

"Did you really want to…you know?" Peter blinked.

"I didn't say I wanted to go all the way but you never even discussed that with me!" Kitty snapped.

"Okay I think I get what's going on," Althea nodded. "Kitty wanted to experiment with fooling around a little and decided to go with the Tin Stallion over there. But he turns her down so in retaliation she puts the moves on Lance the lovelorn and he ends up turning her down as well!"

"Oh this is just so delicious isn't it?" Todd grinned. 

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Kitty shouted. "Besides who are you to talk! You were making out on the couch here!" 

"We didn't get a chance to make out," Althea told them.

"Yeah Kitty and Lance were making such a racket," Todd remarked. 

"You people are so rude!" Kitty stormed out. Peter followed her. They could hear them arguing all the way down the hall. 

"Fine the next time you want to attack Avalanche we'll make sure we announce our presence!" Todd called after her. 

"I don't believe this!" Jean groaned.

"Neither can I!" Scott grumbled. "I can't believe Kitty would act like this!" 

"Yeah but I can understand where she's coming from," Jean sighed. "Peter shouldn't have just made a decision like that." 

"You can't seriously be taking her side!" Scott shouted. 

"Why are you so shocked Shades?" Todd cocked an eyebrow. "I mean look at who Kitty role models herself after."

"What was that?" Jean snapped.

"Yeah what was that?" Pietro zipped in. 

"None of your business!" Jean snapped as she went out to talk to Kitty. 

"Not anymore it isn't!" Todd called after her.

"Okay what happened?" Pietro asked. 

"Kitty was trying to use both Lance and Peter at the same time!" Scott told him.

"So what else is new?" Pietro asked unconcerned. "By the way Xi's gotten stoned on chocolate chip cookies again." 

"FOR GOD'S SAKE XI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" They heard Wanda screaming. "YOU TOO PIETRO!" 

"DADDY ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN?" They heard Brittany shout.

"IS EVERYBODY HAPPY?" The Blind Master shouted next.

"WHERE HAVE YOU IDIOTS BEEN?" Ororo shouted. "SHIPWRECK DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" 

"Oh look the Drunken Master and the other adults have arrived," Todd grinned. "Let's go greet them shall we?"

"Looks like it's gonna be another fun night at the Misfit house!" Scott groaned. "We should have stayed home where nothing happens!" 

************************************************************************

Back at the X-Mansion the New Mutants were dancing and having a ball. Bobby walked in with Ray. "I can't believe you jacked Scott's car again dude!" Ray shook his head as he carried a grocery bag.

"Ah he'll never know it was me," Bobby waved. "Ladies and gentlemen the party has arrived!" 

"What's in the bag Bobby?" Jamie asked. 

"Just picking up some refreshments," Bobby grinned as he took various alcoholic beverages from the bag.

"Dude you scored!" Forge grinned. "But how'd you pull it off. 

"I got some great stuff thanks to this baby," Bobby pointed at the image inducer. He turned into a fifty-year-old man for a second. "It's better than a fake ID!" 

"I don't know about this Bobby," Sam frowned. 

"Aw come on Sammy," Tabitha grinned. "Lighten up. We're only gonna have one or two little drinks to lighten the mood. Who's gonna know?" 

"Hello? You remember Logan? The guy with the super nose?" Sam asked.

"Ah he'll be gone all night," Forge said. "Besides chronologically I am an adult so it's not like there won't be any non supervision." 

"Hey I know how to make a great hurricane," Roberto said. "Used to make 'em all the time back home!" 

"Still I'm not so sure," Sam looked worried. 

"Hey man what have you got to lose?" Bobby grinned as he opened the bottle. 


	5. We Missed One Heck of a Party

**We Missed One Heck of a Party**

"YOU ARE THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE GROUP OF IDIOTS I HAVE EVER MET!" Ororo shouted at the top of her lungs. 

"Hey don't yell at us!" Fred sniffed. "We didn't do nothin'!" 

"Not, you," Rogue groaned. "The other group of idiots." 

"Oh you mean the grown ups," Fred nodded. "Sorry."

"Well you should be more clearer-er," Cover Girl hiccuped. Nearly all the Misfit adults were spread out drunkenly all over the living room. 

"How could all of you get drunk so fast?" Hank asked.

"It wasn't easy," Roadblock snickered. 

"I'm not drunk," Low Light remarked. 

"Only because he can't stand the taste of alcohol," Shipwreck hiccuped. "Not exactly a valid reason not to get drunk!" 

"Look somebody had to be the designated sane person around here!" Low Light snapped. "And since Roadblock and Spirit decided to abdicate…" 

"Okay I can see Cover Girl and the Blind Master getting plastered," Hank said. "And Shipwreck's a no-brainer but why you two?" 

"Well Roadblock did give both Wanda and Toad driving lessons this morning," Low Light said. "And Spirit spent three whole hours this afternoon trying to teach Pietro patience and meditation along with Lance."

"Say no more," Hank groaned. "I get the picture." 

"Well we'd better go back to the mansion," Ororo said. "And we'd better bring the Misfits along so we can let the adults sober up in peace here." 

"Why?" Todd asked. "It's fun to torture them when they're like this!" 

"Bree's coming over with Lifeline to help watch the babies," Low Light said. "They're also going to help take care of Claudius and Barney. And the Triplets might as well stay too. They're going to try some electric shock treatments to sober up their father." 

"Aw they get all the fun," Pietro pouted. "What about Xi?"

"He's coming with us too," Hank sighed. "Does he have his clothes back on yet?"

"Yeah he's fine, considering," Lance looked over at a very happy Xi clutching a bag of Chips Ahoy. 

"Mine…all mine," Xi happily purred. 

"Okay once again I am really sorry about that Low Light," Hank sighed. "I had no idea giving Xi those cookies would have affected him like that."

"Ah we should have told you," Low Light waved. "Or we would have if we weren't so busy with all the other events going on!" They looked at Kitty, Lance and Peter.

"You and I are going to have a long talk young lady," Ororo told Kitty sternly. "And maybe you as well Althea."

"Why? Todd and I didn't do anything!" Althea remarked.

"We didn't get a chance to do anything," Todd remarked.

"That's because you were spying on us!" Peter snapped.

"Hey it beats cable," Todd shrugged. 

"Oh let's just go," Ororo sighed. "I think the kids need to be in a more responsible environment anyway. We'll bring them back by Sunday morning. You should have things somewhat normal then. All right Misfits get those teleportation watches ready. We are going." They teleported to the mansion. "Okay the first thing we are going to do is we are going to get…" She looked around and saw that the inside of the kitchen was totally trashed. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" She stormed into the next room and saw the destruction continued. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" 

"Hey what happened to the wall yo?" Todd pointed to a huge hole in the living room wall. 

"One of Tabitha's time bombs got a little out of hand," Sam sighed as he walked in with a fire extinguisher. "Boy am I glad to see you guys!" 

"What happened?" Ororo glared at him, her teeth clenched. 

"Uh…well you see," Sam gulped. "There was some partying going on and uh…well it all happened so fast!" 

"What do you mean partying?" Hank glared.

"I think you all better take a look for yourselves," Sam sighed. He led them to the next room, where Forge and the rest of the New Mutants were sprawled all over some were giggling drunkenly.

"Alcohol?" Lance sniffed an open glass. "You guys were drinking alcohol?" 

"You mean they all got drunk while we were away?" Hank snapped. "Great!"

"What are you doing back here anyway?" Sam asked. 

"Simple our adults got all drunk," Pietro snickered. 

"You were saying something about responsibility?" Wanda grinned at Ororo. 

Ororo glared at her. "Don't push me young lady!"

"Hey don't look at us," Pietro defended. "We're sober." Xi then giggled wildly. "Well most of us are." 

"This is unbelievable!" Lance snapped. "Look at this mess! There's ice all over the halls!" 

"Yeah Bobby was trying to make a skating rink," Sam sighed. 

"They broke into our liquor cabinet?" Hank asked.

"No Bobby went and got new stuff," Sam sighed. "He may be crazy but he ain't that crazy!" 

"How come you're sober?" Scott asked.

"Because I didn't drink any," Sam said. "Never liked the taste of alcohol." 

"So how did this happen?" Scott asked.

"Like I said Bobby went out and got some stuff and before I knew it…" Sam waved. "I tried to tell them not to do it! Honest! But they just wouldn't listen to me!" 

"Why would we?" Bobby giggled. "Man you look all bummed out!" 

"We're not," Fred chuckled with Todd and Pietro. "For once stuff happened and we didn't do anything stupid!"

"Keep talking like that Fred and that will change!" Hank snapped.

"Mr. McCoy you'd better take a look a Jamie! He doesn't look so good," Kitty said. She was bending over the passed out kid.

"YOU GAVE LIQUOR TO MULTIPLE?" Lance shouted at Bobby. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Ah the kid's all right," Bobby waved. "He just can't hold his liquor."

"He doesn't look like he's breathing right," Kitty said in a worried tone. 

"We'd better get him to the infirmary," Hank grabbed Jamie and ran towards the medical area. 

Bobby giggled drunkenly. "Oh man is he wasted." 

Lance couldn't take any more. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" Lance roared as he slapped Bobby across the face. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO GOD DAMNED STUPID?" He hit Bobby again, knocking him to the floor. 

"Alvers lay off him!" Scott shouted as he and Remy held Lance back. 

"What is your problem man?" Bobby asked. 

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW DANGEROUS ALCOHOL IS TO KIDS? ESPECIALLY MUTANT KIDS!" Lance shouted. "EVER HEAR OF ALCOHOL POISONING PAL? YOU CAN DIE FROM IT! MULTIPLE MIGHT DIE FROM IT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

"As much as I'd love to let Lance beat the tar out of you Ice Cube you'd better get out of here!" Remy growled. He went over to Bobby and grabbed him by the arm dragging him into the kitchen. "Rogue come on, maybe we can sober him and the others up." 

"I'll make some coffee," Kurt sighed as he teleported to the kitchen. 

"What the hell is the matter with you people?" Lance shouted. "It's one thing if the adults get sloshed but how the hell can you let the other kids do it!"

"Lance it's not Scott or the others' fault," Fred pulled him back. "It's the grown ups fault for not being there. And Bobby's." 

"You know you can say a lot about us Misfits but at least most of us have enough common sense to know better than to get drunk!" Lance shouted. 

"For once Avalanche I am in agreement with you," Ororo frowned. "Jean you go to the infirmary and help Mr. McCoy there. Althea, you take Todd and Scott and help sober the others up. The rest of us will start cleaning up."

"I need to get some air!" Lance stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

"Lance!" Kitty shouted.

"Let him go," Scott told her. "For once I understand his reasons for storming off, especially after what you pulled tonight!" 

"Will you give it a rest?" Kitty snapped.

"And will you grow up?" Scott shouted back at her.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL GROW UP AND GET TO WORK!" Storm shouted. It started to thunder and lightning flashed outside. She rubbed her temples. "Obviously this has been a long night and its not going to end soon. I'm going to go check on Jamie. Just do what you're told." She heard a high pitched giggling. "And somebody please calm Xi down?" 

A few hours later Xavier and Logan returned in the Velocity. "Didn't Storm say anything else?" Logan asked.

"No all she said was that Jamie had gotten sick and that things were out of control at the mansion," Xavier sighed. "She sounded very upset and I didn't want to pressure her."

"From the look of the sky I'd say she was pretty pressured enough," Logan almost flinched as lightning flashed. "It must be something though to make her call us for back up."

"Well let's find out what's going on," He mentally contacted Ororo. * _Storm? We've arrived. What's the situation? * _

_* It's Jamie, he's had a bad case of alcohol poisoning, there was quite a party in our absence. * _ Storm told him. 

"So I see," Xavier muttered as he wheeled into the house and saw damage all over the place. 

"What happened here Charles?" Logan asked.

"Logan…" Xavier sighed. "You may have to watch your temper."

"What did they do?" Logan sighed. Then he felt the ground shake. "Oh let me guess it involves the Misfits!" He stormed downstairs ahead of Xavier and saw Lance trying to throttle Bobby. "Hey! Avalanche back off! Now what's going on?" He pulled Lance off Bobby.

"Lance is trying to kill Bobby for getting the New Mutants drunk," Scott told him. "And to be honest, I'm not so sure that's such a bad idea!" 

"What?" Logan snapped.

"Bobby used a spare image inducer to go into town and get drinks," Sam explained. "I tried to stop 'em from drinking but…"

"Well you didn't try hard enough!" Lance shouted.

"Hey back off Lance," Rogue said. "At least Sam was smart enough to keep his head sober in case things got bad." 

"Things did get bad Rogue!" Lance snapped. "Jamie's sick from alcohol poisoning! This pinhead nearly killed him!" 

"WHAT?" Logan growled at Bobby. Now he needed to be restrained from attacking Bobby. 

"Logan! Stop!" Xavier commanded as he entered the room. "Storm what happened exactly?" 

"I can tell you what happened," Todd said. "While the rest of the X-Men were away, the kiddies left behind decided to play." 

"Toad you have definitely been hanging around Roadblock too long," Kurt groaned. 

"Wait a minute," Xavier frowned. "What are all of you doing here? And where are Shipwreck and the other Misfit adults?"

Todd grinned. "Now here's the real ironic part…" 


	6. An Afterschool Special Moment

**An Afterschool Special Moment**

"To say that I am disappointed in all of you is an understatement," Xavier spoke sternly to the mutants assembled in front of him. "I leave the mansion for one night and this happened. I expected better of you. Especially you Bobby. Your graduation to the main team was supposed to give you a sense of responsibility. I can see now it hasn't."

"Sir is Jamie going to be okay?" Ray asked.

"Fortunately we got to him in time so there will be no permanent damage," Xavier said. "But he's still going to be confined to the medical center for quite a while. We were lucky this time."

"Very lucky," Logan growled. "Which is more than what I can say for the rest of you." He glared at Bobby, Tabitha, Ray, Roberto, Forge and Amara. 

"For the next two months the six of you are all on probation," Xavier told them. "Not only will you have increased chores but you will all have two extra training sessions with Logan every day." 

"Not to mention you each have to turn in a ten page report on the dangers of alcohol poisoning by the end of the week," Hank said folding his arms. 

"Not to mention we are going to have some very serious talks about your actions as well," Ororo said.

"You mean like group therapy?" Bobby groaned. "Oh man…" 

"I wouldn't whine any more about it if I were you ice cube," Logan snapped. 

"I agree," Xavier said. "As of now Bobby I am removing you from the main team."

"For how long?" Bobby asked.

"Until you can display some maturity," Xavier said sharply. "I realize you are having personal problems but that is no reason to jeopardize other's lives. Sam," Xavier turned to him. "Even though you did not drink last night you still must be held accountable for your actions."

"I understand sir," Sam said.

"But he didn't do anything!" Ray spoke up. "He even tried to stop us! He's the one that kept the party from burning down the mansion."

"But I should have called Ororo or somebody when I saw what was going on," Sam said. "I thought I could handle it myself. But I couldn't. I should have called."

"You're right you should have," Xavier said. "That is why I think this will be an appropriate response, from now on you are the team leader of the New Mutants."

"What? Me?" Sam's jaw nearly dropped.

"If anything, this incident showed how much maturity you've gained," Xavier said. "So I think giving you more responsibility as well as authority may be a good lesson for you." 

"I don't believe this!" Bobby snapped. "I am out of here!" He stormed out ignoring the Professor's call. He then saw the Misfits were at the door. "Why am I not surprised you were listening?" 

"Somebody's in trouble," Todd mocked.

"Shut up Toad!" Bobby snapped. 

"Or what?" Todd asked. "You gonna make me Mr. Ex-X Man?" 

"He's not an Ex-X-Man," Pietro snickered. "Just a demoted one." 

"You got what you deserved," Lance snapped. "You always were a selfish punk!"

"At least I can cut it as an X-Man which is more than what I can say for you!" Bobby shouted.

"Not from where I'm standing you can't!" Lance shouted back. 

"Bring it on!" Bobby growled icing up.

"Iceman knock it off!" Logan snapped. "Unless you want to increase your probation period I suggest you cool it and get to the garage! A lot of those cars could use an extra polish of wax."

"Have fun," Lance snickered as the other new mutants joined him.

"Stupid Avalanche," Bobby muttered under his breath. "I'll show him…" 

"As for you," Logan glared at Lance. "I want to know just what went on with you and Kitty the other night!" 

"None of your business," Lance told him. "That's between Kitty and me, or should I say Kitty and the Tin Man…" 

"Yeah it was Kitty who was putting the moves on Lance but he dumped her!" Todd told him. "Al and I were there!" 

Logan looked at him. "Why?" 

"This might shock you Wolverine but even I have some sense of decency," Lance growled.

"Not to mention standards," Todd snickered. 

Lance walked past Logan and went to the infirmary. He wanted to check on Jamie. He hung back a little when he saw Scott and Kitty were there. "Boy does my head hurt," Jamie groaned. 

"Hey," Lance was at the door. "You gonna be okay kid?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. 

"Jamie why did you drink that stuff?" Kitty asked. "You knew it had to be bad for you."

"Well Bobby drank it and a lot of the others were doing it," Jamie said. "Bobby said it was what grown ups do." 

"Kid trust me drinking alcohol doesn't make you more grown up," Lance told him. 

"Don't you drink?" Jamie asked.

"No," Lance told him.

"Never?" Jamie looked at him.

Lance hesitated. "When I was a kid, a bit younger than you I was living with some foster parents who didn't exactly have traditional ideas of raising a kid. They made me drink with them." 

"Why would they want to do that?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Because they wanted…" Lance started to say something then caught himself. "They thought it would be funny. That's all. A joke. Just a big joke." 

"It's doesn't sound funny to me," Jamie groaned.

"No," Lance's voice was far away. "It wasn't." 

Both Kitty and Scott looked at each other but didn't say anything. "Look kid," Lance said. "Just promise me that you won't drink any more, even if everybody else is doing it? You can really get sick on that stuff. Especially if you're a mutant. Got it?" 

"Yeah okay," Jamie said. "Got it. I don't think I ever wanna drink again."

"Good," Lance nodded. 

"Hey Lance is it true you nearly killed Bobby?" Jamie asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Kitty asked.

"Kurt was down here earlier," Jamie explained. "So did you beat him up?"

"No he didn't," Kitty sighed. "Not really."

"But I would have if certain people hadn't held me back," Lance turned around and started to leave. Scott and Kitty looked at each other and followed him out. 

"Alvers what is going on with you?" Scott asked. 

"Let's just say this all brought back some bad memories," Lance said. He walked away. 

Kitty followed him. "Lance we really need to talk," Kitty sighed. "Look I didn't mean to put you in any kind of position or use you in any way. It's just…well, I was just curious and I was sick of being treated like a little kid and all."

"In other words you wanted to act like an adult the same way Bobby and the other kids were," Lance said. "Only with sex instead of alcohol. It's just as dangerous you know?" 

"I know but…" Kitty sighed. "I'm just sick and tired of feeling like a little kid. I guess I'm tired of being a virgin or something. Makes me feel like I'm missing out."

"Believe me Kitty, you are not missing out. Look I don't think any less of you for being a virgin, and not just because you're a girl," Lance sighed. "I just…I just want anything between us to be real and natural and not rushed. I like just kissing and talking for now, okay?" 

"Okay," Kitty sighed. "Geeze this is a whole different side of you Lance." 

"Look Kitty let's get this straight, I don't like being used. I know you tried this with Peter and now you're going to me like I'm some kind of back up plan. You know this little love triangle you've got going on is starting to get a little old. I love you but…I'm just tired of this okay? I need to take a walk." He walked off. 

************************************************************************

"I hate to tell you this Kitty but Lance is right," Jean said later on. They were in the kitchen. "This isn't doing any of you any good. Especially yourself."

"I know but I like both of them," Kitty sighed. "It's just so hard for me to choose."

Bobby was in the kitchen while this was going on. _Hmmmm, maybe it would be easier if she had some kind of info on him, _He thought. _The Misfits are going to be here all night. Maybe I can find out something good and… wait a minute! I just got a great idea! I wonder if my old walkie-talkies still work? Yeah that would be a great way to get some dirt on him. Avalanche you are going down! _


	7. Nightmares and Confessions

**Nightmares and Confessions**

"Well today was eventful," Hank sighed. He sat down in the library later that very night. "In addition to the cleaning up and consequences from last night's party we had two food fights, another screaming match between Rogue and Pietro over god only knows what. A minor explosion occurred when a fight broke out between Ray and Tabitha and Lockheed the dragon threw up all over a chair. Or what was left of the chair after he burned it." 

"Not to mention the latest chapter in the on going love story between Avalanche-Kitty and Colossus," Logan groaned. "Every time I turn around there's some kind of drama or insanity between those three going on!" He took a beer can and started to drink it.

"Tell me about it," Ororo sighed. "Talking to Kitty about birth control was not easy."

Logan spat out his beer. "BIRTH CONTROL?" 

"As a precaution," Hank said. "We did stress abstinence." 

"We? Are you telling me you gave Kitty birth control pills?" Logan shouted. "And I thought Shipwreck was nuts! Why don't you just reserve them a room at the nearest Holiday Inn?" 

"Logan face facts," Ororo sighed. "Kitty is a young woman now, she'll be seventeen in less than six months."

"Well some people are not gonna live to see her reach seventeen if they lay one hand on…" Logan snapped.

"Oh Logan grow up!" Hank snapped. "Both Lance and Peter refused Kitty's advances! They obviously are both thinking with a clear head!" 

"There is something not right about this," Logan frowned. "I know teenage boys. Peter I can understand but what's the deal with Alvers?" 

"Why do you understand Peter? Is it because you think he's a better lad than Lance?" Hank asked. 

"No it's because he lives here and he knows I can sneak into his room at anytime and make sure he never touches her!" Logan popped out his claws for show. "But Avalanche…something's not right with that kid."

"Oh really?" Ororo raised an eyebrow. "A boy refuses a sexual advance from a girl and you think it's strange?"

"In Alvers' case yes!" Logan snapped. "Something is not right with that kid. There hasn't been a tremor all day. He's hardly even spoken to anyone. It's like he's deliberately avoiding people." 

"Well maybe the boy needs to think," Hank suggested. "Maybe he doesn't want to cause trouble?" 

Suddenly a tremor hit the entire house. "You were saying?" Logan snapped. They all ran out. Several students filled the hallway. "Now what are those two fighting about?"

"It's not me!" Peter said as he stood outside. "He's in his room!" 

"Oh man you don't think…?" Fred gasped.

"Hang on Lance! We're coming!" Todd kicked down the door. 

"Uh I could have just phased through you know?" Kitty frowned. 

Lance was twitching violently. His powers were shaking the entire mansion. "Is he having an attack?" Pietro asked. 

"No I think this time he's just having a nightmare," Todd gently tried to wake Lance. "Lance! Hey man wake up! Come on now!" 

"What do you mean 'attack'?" Scott asked. 

"He gets sick sometimes," Pietro confessed. "Magneto did it to him. But this isn't it."

"How do you know?" Jean asked.

"Trust me on this," Pietro frowned. 

"No…no…" Lance thrashed. His eyes opened wide and he screamed. He sent a tremor that sent several mutants flying into the wall. 

Scott instinctively reached for his glasses, but Todd stopped him. "He don't know what he's doing man! Lance chill out it's us!" 

Lance sat there shaking, "Todd…" He whimpered. He looked like he was going to break down and cry. 

"Okay what's going on?" Logan snapped.

"Lance just had a bad dream that's all," Fred told him. "It happens sometimes. Okay everybody out!"

"What?" Scott snapped. "This is our house!"

"And this is Lance's privacy," Todd started shoving several X-Men away. "Now scoot! Get outta here!" 

"Maybe we can…" Ororo offered.

"There's nothing you can do," Lance told them. "I'll be all right."

"Lance let me sit with you a while," Kitty sat by him.

"Okay," Lance sighed. "But everybody else go, you guys too!" He indicated the Misfits.

"Fine," Todd remarked. "But if she makes some moves on you we'll be outside. Uh…" He managed to put the door back haphazardly. "Sorry about that."

"Lance what happened?" Kitty asked when they were alone. 

"Just a bad dream…" Lance brought his knees to his chest. "A terrible dream." 

Kitty brushed his hair out of his eyes and held him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…yeah… I mean," Lance shook his head. "There's a lot of stuff going on. Seeing the kids all drunk last night shook up a few things. Lotta bad memories." 

"You can tell me," Kitty squeezed his hand.

"I can't…" Lance whispered.

"Why?" 

"Because I'm afraid if I tell you this you won't love me anymore," Lance's voice trembled.

"Lance please whatever it is I want to help you," Kitty pleaded. "Please?" 

"Okay…" Lance braced himself. "You know I haven't exactly had the best childhood. I got beaten up a lot by a lot of my foster families. But there was this one that was bad. Really bad. It started off the usual. Nothing major. Not even a slap or a hit whenever I did something wrong. Just a little yelling. Two weeks after I moved in…something happened." 

"Go on…" Kitty encouraged him, although she was afraid of what she would hear." 

"This one night, my foster parents decided to throw a party in their basement. I hated the basement. It was always cold and dark…but they made me go down there with them. There wasn't much down there. Just some tools and a fridge and a table full of cigarettes and whatever dope they were using. And there was a mattress in the corner." Lance tried not to shake. "Well they told me that it was time to have a little fun so they made me drink a beer with them, and then another and then another…"

"They got you drunk?" Kitty blinked. 

Lance nodded. "That's not the worst of it. I remember things being cold and blurry and then… then the next thing I knew….they were taking off my clothes and…." He broke down sobbing. 

Kitty pulled him closer and held him for a few minutes. "Oh god Lance…" She sniffed, tears were running down her own face. 

"Even today sometimes when I even think about…stuff," Lance tried to pull himself together. "It makes me feel sick inside. Like I'm bad and unclean…" He shuddered. "Now do you see why I just want to wait with you?"

"Yeah I understand," Kitty sighed. "Lance what happened to you wasn't your fault. I can never hate you because of that."

"There's more…" Lance closed his eyes. A tear slid down his face. "It happened twice after that. And then they hurt me in other ways. Things I don't even want to think about. I couldn't take it any more. So I decided to run away. I waited until one day when she was drunk and passed out and I was just about to make it out the door when…." He gulped. "He grabbed me. He'd managed to come home early. And he made it perfectly clear that I wasn't going to be allowed to just go." 

Lance paused. "I fought him Kitty. I fought him with everything I had. I threw things at him. I remember grabbing anything I could get my hands on…a book, a barbell…a lit candle…and then a saw a wooden baseball bat. I took it and I screamed and swung it at him just as he dove for me and then…Then he was on the floor. I couldn't take a chance he'd get up and hurt me so I hit him and I hit him again and again…until…He was just lying there. That man who hurt me so badly was just lying there…" 

Kitty looked at him horrified. "Was he…?" 

"I don't know if he was then. Kitty you have to believe me, all I wanted was just to get away! I swear!" Lance pleaded. "I just didn't want him to hurt me anymore. I didn't mean to kill them! Honest!"

"Kill them?" A lump grew in her throat. 

"The candle…" Lance shook. "One of the things I threw to get away was a lit candle. It caught fire to the drapes and…The next thing I knew I was running down the street away from the house. It was covered in flames so fast…"

"Oh god," Kitty put a hand to her mouth. 

"Please Kitty don't tell anyone this," Lance gasped. 

"It's a bit late for that Alvers," Jean spoke as she opened the door. All the X-Men and Misfits were behind her. 

"But how…?" Kitty finally noticed that there was a hidden walkie-talkie behind the bed. "What the…?" Then she saw the one X-Man look away in shame. "BOBBY?" 


	8. Reaction

**Reaction**

Lance looked around at the shocked faces around him. He couldn't speak. His most private, horrifying shame and secrets had been revealed to the world. In desperation he looked at Kitty. She stepped back from him with a horrified look on her face. Immediately Jean put herself between her and him. "Get away from her!" She snapped. 

Terror started to flow through Lance as she glared at him. "Kitty…" He reached out to her. "Please…" 

She just stood there in shock not saying anything. Lance looked at the faces around him. Faces filled with shock, anger and pity. It was too much. It was all too much. Lance screamed and the entire building shook violently. He couldn't think clearly, he merely reacted and ran. He barely noticed the falling debris around him. 

The walls of the hallway started to collapse. Jean was able to hold them in place long enough for everyone to get out of there. Then she got out of the way before they caved in. "Oh great now we lost a hallway!" Ray snapped. 

"I don't think Lance meant to do it this time," Scott said. "We gotta find him before he trashes something else though!" 

"I'm afraid you're right Scott," Xavier wheeled his way towards them. "He doesn't have a very balanced state of mind."

"When did Lance ever have a balanced state of mind?" Remy scoffed.

"Shut up!" Wanda snapped. "Can't you see Lance is hurt?" 

"He nearly hurt us!" Jean told her. "I can't believe he lost control like that!" 

"Lance's past has always been…painful," Xavier sighed. "And past events have opened up old wounds." 

"You knew about this didn't you?" Pietro stared at Xavier. "What did you do? Read his mind?" 

"Not directly," Xavier sighed. "One night Rogue had some disturbing dreams not long after a battle with you boys. She had touched Lance and…."

"How come I never…?" Rogue started to ask.

"Because I erased those memories from you," Xavier said softly. "I thought it was for the best."

"Oh sure you'll use your powers to help **Rogue **but not me?" Bobby snapped. 

"That was a completely different situation!" Xavier told him. "Those memories and experiences weren't hers to begin with! There was no point in allowing her to experience such pain!" 

"What about **my **pain?" Bobby snapped. "I suppose that doesn't count?" 

"This isn't about you Bobby!" Althea snapped. "Why the hell did you put that listening device in Lance's room anyway? What, because he hurt your stupid pride!" 

"Well we all know Lance could hurt more than that!" Bobby snapped. "All this time we've had a killer in our midst and you didn't think we had a right to know about it?"

"What the hell do you think Mr. Logan once was?" Pietro snapped in his face. "A girl scout?" 

"I was trained to be an assassin," Xi snarled showing his claws. "I was forced many times to kill as well." 

"Many of us have had to deal with painful issues and mistakes in the past Bobby," Xavier's brows furrowed. "Myself included. You have to remember that Lance has had a very hard life. He may not have had a choice in what he did no matter how shocking it seems." 

"Logan and the rest of us X-Men chose to put our pasts behind us and learn to control our powers!" Jean snapped. "Kitty was dating Lance while he was in the Brotherhood. Did it ever occur to you how dangerous it was for her?" 

"Lance wouldn't have hurt Kitty," Pietro frowned. "Not the way you think anyway." 

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Scott said. "I don't think Lance ever intentionally wanted to kill anyone. Well outside of us maybe. Still he wouldn't have hurt Kitty." 

"Gee Scott I thought you of all people would be on my side about this!" Bobby snapped.

"In the orphanage I've heard…stories," Scott confessed. "In a way I was lucky not to have any foster homes. Some of those kids had experiences just like Alvers and…god no wonder he's so messed up!" 

"That's putting it mildly!" Bobby shouted. "He nearly killed us not even ten minutes ago and you're defending him?" 

"He didn't do it on purpose!" Todd shouted. 

"Yeah well Lance does a lot of destroying without any purpose!" Jean remarked.

"Look who's talking!" Kitty snapped. "I seem to recall your powers going haywire for a time too you know!" 

"That was different!" Jean shouted.

"Was it?" Tabitha asked. 

"Enough!" Ororo shouted. "This is not helping!" 

"You guys never seem to help anyway!" Bobby snapped. He stormed off. 

"Oh great now he's gone off!" Amara groaned.

"Good riddance," Todd growled.

"What did you say?" Amara snapped.

"You heard me!" Todd snapped back. 

"Look we have a lot of damage control to do," Logan grumbled. "We gotta go get them before this thing blows up any more than it already has!" 

"I'll talk to Bobby," Xavier sighed. 

"No Professor let me do it," Scott said. "I think I can get through to him." 

"We've got to get Lance first," Jean said. "Who knows what will happen if he gets loose!"

"Lance isn't an animal," Wanda told her. 

"Well he's sure acting like one!" Jean snapped. 

"Okay that's enough let's just go find him!" Pietro zipped off. 

The others started to scour the mansion. Althea decided to slowly follow Jean outside. She confronted her by the fountain. "We need to talk!" 

"There's nothing to talk about," Jean remarked. 

"Jean what the hell is your problem?" Althea snapped. "Even Summers isn't being a big a prick about this as you are! Bobby's a jerk so that explains him but why are you acting up like this?" 

"I'm only acting for the best interests of my team," Jean told her. 

"Bull," Althea glared. "You know I always thought you were shallow and self centered but I always thought you did it in an unconscious way. Now I know better." 

"Excuse me?" Jean snapped. 

"There's no excuse for you," Althea snapped.

"Avalanche nearly killed us a few moments ago after confessing to killing two people!" Jean shouted.

"Who beat the tar out of him and raped him several times," Althea said. "They drove him to it!"

"That's still no reason to kill!" Jean snapped. "We're supposed to be better than that!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Althea asked. "And what does it have to do with Lance? Wait a minute…This doesn't have anything to do with Lance does it? When he was telling Kitty of how he lost control…Somehow it struck some kind of cord in you didn't it?" 

"You're crazy!" 

"Am I?" Althea raised an eyebrow. "I heard about what happened when you had your first power surge. Nearly killed a few innocent people along with some of the X-men. You have a bit of a temper in you too. I've noticed that. Somehow, you think you're more like Lance than you want to admit." 

"You're being ridiculous," Jean snapped.

"No I think I'm onto something," Althea looked at her. "All this time you've been acting like Miss Responsible and trying to be a perfect role model when all this time…all this time you're afraid of cutting loose. Tell me Jean what would happen if you just decided not to be the perfect role model anymore? Huh? What would happen if you decided to try and act like the way you really wanted?"

"What are you talking about? Mutants should only use their powers…"

"In order to help people yeah, yeah…" Althea said. "But part of you doesn't really believe it deep down does it? It gives you a thrill knowing what kind of awesome power you have. And you like it. That's why you like fighting us Misfits, gives you a chance to let loose. Enjoy some senseless fighting. The media's always blasting on how mutants are wild and love nothing more than to fight, well maybe part of you is scared that it's true." 

"NO!" Jean shouted. "I am not like that! I will never be like that!" 

"Really? Care to put that theory to the test?" Althea grinned. 

Just then Jean noticed the water swirling around her legs, holding her fast. It swirled around her, pinning her arms together. To her horror water covered her mouth like a gag, almost covering her nostrils. "Let's see how good your self control really is," Althea said.

****

What is Althea up to? What will Jean do? What will happen to Lance and Bobby? Keep reading to find out!


	9. Shame

**Shame**

"Just hold still Jean," Althea said. "It will all be over in a minute." 

Jean sent out a telekinetic blast of such ferocity it shattered her water bonds and knocked Althea down. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?" Jean shouted. "COME AND TRY IT!" 

"Who said anything about fighting?" Althea grinned as she got up. "Take a good look at your arms. You're barely wet."

Jean looked down and blinked. "You're right…the water didn't even touch me, but how?"

"It's kind of like an illusion," Althea said. "Your body instinctively tensed so that you wouldn't touch the water around you. This made you feel that the water was restraining you. When in actuality you weren't even touched. Only when you broke loose did you get some water on you." 

"Impressive but what was the point?" Jean snapped.

"The point was to see how much control you had over your temper," Althea said. "If you'd just stood still for a second you would have realized that. But you didn't." 

"You could have warned me you know!" Jean snapped. "I could have…"

"Hurt me?" Althea raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you're not as in control of your emotions as you think you are, huh? That's what you're scared of isn't it Jean? You know deep down that you could end up a killer with your powers and it scares the hell out of you doesn't it?"

Jean didn't respond. "All it would take is one incident, one instance of losing control and you would end up like Lance," Althea's voice growled. "Well get over it!" 

"What do you mean 'get over it'?" Jean asked. 

"Just what I said. There are going to be situations where there are lives on the line," Althea told her. "And one day you and your X-Men are going to have to make a decision that's not so black and white! Which means that you might have to kill the bad guys before they kill you or someone else! Lift the blinders from your eyes Jean, you are a soldier in this just as much as we are." 

"The X-Men are not soldiers! We're heroes!"

"Same thing, only soldiers usually aren't considered heroes unless they get lucky."

"The X-Men are trained to fight yes, but we will never kill!" 

"Jean you and I both know that isn't true deep down. We're in a life or death struggle to exist whether you want to admit it or not. Sooner or later we're going to have to make a choice we aren't going to like."

"You work with humans," Jean asked. "How can you make a choice like that?"

"Two reasons," Althea said. "First the Joes are different. They won't let us die without a fight. Besides it's useful to keep humans as allies, and I mean the Jugglers and those others higher up. The Joes are my family, that's different. Ever hear the old saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?" 

"Well that's pretty cynical."

"I grew up with Shipwreck. Well technically I don't think he ever grew up," Althea said. "Look Jean, its one thing to mask our true natures to the world. Just don't confuse the mask with the real you. And from what I've seen you lost your mask there." 

"So did you," Jean looked at her. 

"You're right Jean," Althea turned from her. "Lance and I do have some things in common. More than you can imagine. Do you really want to help people? Do you really want to be as 'evolved' as you believe yourself to be? Then stop lying to yourself and face your fears. True evolution in humanity isn't in their genes. It's what's in their hearts. Remember that." 

"You're right," Tears rolled down Jean's face as she was left alone. 

************************************************************************

"Did you find him?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing," Kurt grumbled. "Maybe he used the teleportation watch?" 

"No we checked his room and it was still on the nightstand," Todd told him. "You see him Elf?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "Where could he be?" 

"Who cares," Bobby snuffed as he walked up to them. "Good riddance if you ask me. Hey he admitted it; he's a killer. Why would any of us want him around?"

"It was self defense you jerk!" Rogue snapped. 

"I think I'm starting to understand Avalanche a little better now," Kurt said. "Now I think I know why he is the way he is. I had no idea he was in such pain."

"Avalanche is a pain," Bobby grumbled. 

"Why because he made you feel like the jerk you were?" Todd grabbed him and shoved him down. "Just because your folks dumped you that doesn't give you the right to make our lives as miserable as you made them!" 

"I didn't do anything!" Bobby snapped.

"Uh let's do a reality check!" Rogue told him. "You put Jamie in the medical ward, got your friends in trouble, wrecked the mansion last night and now this! I'd say you done plenty!" 

"It seems Avalanche isn't the only one in pain now is he?" Kurt said softly.

"And what would you know about it Fuzz Ball?" Bobby snapped. "What you think you can just lecture me?" This was responded by a sharp slap from Todd. "What was that for?" 

"You god damned little brat!" Todd shouted. "You think you're the only person around here who's been dumped by their parents? Do you? Remember Pietro and Wanda? Huh? Rogue and Kurt here! Forget about them? Al's mom walked out on her and her sisters and brother! Berzerker's folks threw him out of the house and on the street! And let's not forget what a winner Tabby's old man was! And Freddy, he could tell you stories about his family that would make your hair curl!" 

"But they were my parents!" Bobby shouted. "They were supposed to love me and take care of me! They're not supposed to abandon me!" 

"Well at least your old man didn't try to carve you up like a Thanksgiving turkey when he got rid of you!" Todd shouted. 

Todd glared at the shocked stares surrounding him. "That's right, my old man tried to kill me," Todd growled. "And he would have to if my momma…" He clenched his fists. "Listen if your idiot folks don't want you, you're better off with out 'em!" 

"Who are you to decide that?" Bobby snapped as he stormed away. 

"Here we go again!" Kurt sighed.

Scott and Kitty ran up, "Was that Bobby?" 

"Yeah but he took off," Todd grumbled. "I'm going to go do the same. Maybe Lance is over there!" 

"I'll go with him," Rogue sighed. 

"I'll go after Bobby alone," Scott sighed. That left Kurt and Kitty. 

"How are you holding up?" Kurt asked. 

"How do you think? This is all so much you know?" Kitty said. "Too much reality! I mean I thought I knew Lance when I don't really know him at all! And what I'm seeing scares me!"

"How do you think Lance is feeling?" Kurt asked. "Or Peter? Kitty you've pulled those two's strings for too long now. Something has to give!"

"You don't think I know that!" Kitty snapped at him. "It's not easy you know!"

"This isn't just about what you want anymore," Kurt said. "It's what's best for everyone." Kurt teleported away. He swore under his breath in German. "Sometimes Kitty can be so clueless about people…" He looked around and saw he was at the beach in back of the mansion. "Well might as well check here." 

Then he noticed a very small cave in the cliff wall. "I've never seen that before," He mused. Then it came to him. "Avalanche!" 

**Next the heart wrenching conclusion! **


	10. Acceptance in the Most Unlikely of Place...

**(A little sidenote: Apparently the whole Stephan incident with Kurt's past never took place in the Evo universe (that we know about.) So I'm going to pretend that it didn't. As well as the Diamond Jack storyline with Scott. In the X-Men Evo comic it looked like he stayed at the orphanage all this time so we don't really need to bring that in. For those of you who have no idea what I am talking about just pretend I didn't say anything and keep reading.) **

**Acceptance in the Most Unlikely of Places**

"Lance?" Kurt crawled in the small cave.

"Go away!" Lance tried to snarl but it came out more like a whimper. He was curled in a small ball with his back to the entrance. 

"Lance everyone's worried about you!" Kurt said. 

"Yeah right!" Lance scoffed. "I don't need your pity!" 

"I don't pity you," Kurt said. "I feel sorry that you were hurt." 

"Well you seem to be the only X-Man that is," Lance grumbled. 

"That's not true! Kitty is worried about you!" Kurt told him.

"That's a laugh," Lance snorted. "She's worried about a monster?" 

"You're no more a monster than I am," Kurt said. "You were in a very bad situation. It's not my place to judge you or anyone else's other than God."

"Yeah well what kind of God would allow that to be done to a kid?" Lance snarled.

"I used to wonder that very same question not so long ago," Kurt said softly. "I used to wonder what kind of God would create a being such as me to suffer."

"Well now you know that God didn't really have that much to do with it," Lance said. "It was Magneto, remember?" 

"Ya I know," Kurt said. "But why would God allow Magneto to do this to me?" 

"Maybe God just doesn't care about us," Lance said. 

"You can't believe that!" 

"Why not? The only thing that makes sense," Lance muttered. 

Kurt heard the others calling. "Wait here," He said. He teleported up and saw Althea and Wanda. "I found him!" 

"Take us to him!" Wanda ordered. Kurt did so, dropping them off outside. "Lance! Lance it's us!" 

"It's okay Kurt," Althea told him. "We'll take over from here. You go tell the others." 

"Lance," Wanda entered the cavern. "Why did you run away?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lance told her. "Everyone hates me now." 

"We could never hate you," Althea said gently. "You're our brother." 

"Lance come on," Wanda hugged him from behind. "You should have more faith in us. You know we'd never abandon you no matter what you've done." 

"Lance, listen to me I know what it's like to be in a very bad situation and lose control," Althea said softly. "But you have to learn from your mistakes and put things behind you."

"We're going to get you through this Lance," Wanda said. "I promise." 

"How could you understand what I'm going through?" Lance asked. 

"I understand more than you know," Althea sighed. "Lance when I was 14, my mother and I were captured by Cobra." 

Lance looked up into her eyes. "I was never so scared in my entire life," Althea said. "They locked me up in this tank. I was trapped and I saw them strapping my mother down on a lab table. They had just realized that she was pregnant and they were going to dissect the baby."

Althea closed her eyes. "I couldn't let them do it…I had to find some way to save my mother and baby brother. And the next thing I knew…I could feel the water in the tank responding to me. So I used it to break free and make them pay for trying to hurt my family."

Wanda and Lance stared at her. Althea's eyes were cold. "So you see Lance I didn't have a choice either. Ironically that was when my mother, the one person I loved and I did it to save, stopped loving me and started to become afraid of me." 

"God Al I didn't…" Lance gasped. "Does Toad know?"

Althea nodded. "I told him a while ago. I think he already heard what had happened but he let me tell him in my own time anyway. Lance I lost control and I am sorry that happened. But I would do it again to save my brother and my mom, even though she doesn't want me any more. Can you understand that?" 

"Al I'm so sorry…" Lance looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too," Althea hugged him. "We're gonna get you through this Lance. I promise."

"We both promise," Wanda said. "We'll never let you be alone again." They held each other in the cave for a long time.

************************************************************************

"Bobby!" Scott called out. "Bobby! Bobby what is going on with you?" He caught up to the boy. 

"Are you going to give me a lecture now?" Bobby snapped.

"No but I want to know why you're acting like this!" Scott asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a freak," Bobby said bitterly. "So why the hell shouldn't I act any way I want?"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" Bobby shouted. "It's not as if my parents care anyway! As long as they don't have to acknowledge that they have a freak in the family! I mean what the hell did I do to them to deserve this? I did everything I could to be 'the good son' honest! So I'm not perfect! Big deal! Is that any reason to throw me out?"

"No, no it isn't," Scott said. "That's why you were drinking the other night wasn't it? You'd have done anything to make it all go away, but it didn't work did it?" 

"I just want the pain to stop!" Bobby sobbed. "I just want my parents to love me again!" 

"I know," Scott said gently as he drew the sobbing boy close to his chest. "I know."

"I just want everything back the way it was!" Bobby howled as Scott held him. 

"I know," Scott said softly, comforting him. "Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay." 

"No it's not okay!" Bobby sobbed. "It's never going to be okay again!"

"Yes it will," Scott told him. "It will be. I promise." 

"No it won't!"

"Yes it will," Scott told him. "You do have a family. We're your family. The X-Men will always be there for you. I promise. You know the Professor is my legal guardian. When the paperwork comes through…technically we'll be brothers." 

"Really?" Bobby sniffed. "Does it really work like that?" 

"Yeah. It'll be nice having another little brother to watch out for," Scott said. "And he's also Rogue and Ray's legal guardian, and Tabitha's as well now. So you see, you really are part of a family." 

Bobby didn't say anything more. He just stood there in Scott's arms, tears rolling down his face. "I know you're hurting," Scott whispered. "And I can't make it all better. But I can try." 

"I didn't mean for this all to get out of control," Bobby pulled away. 

"I know you didn't," Scott sighed. "Look you may be a pain in the butt sometimes but you're not a monster. You just need help working through this. Let us help you Bobby, that's what family is all about." 

Jean and the other X-Men walked up. "Is everything okay?" Jean asked.

"Well as okay as can be expected," Scott sighed. Then he saw the Misfits walking with Lance.

"We're going back home," Althea said. "I think it's best that we all give each other some space for a time." 

"Lance I'm sorry," Bobby said softly. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

"Yeah well," Lance looked at him. "Sorry won't bring things back to normal now will it?"

"It could be a start," Scott said softly. Lance looked away. 

"Lance I'm sorry too for the way I acted," Jean apologized.

"Yeah well believe me Red, I don't really give a damn of what **you** think of me," Lance glared at her. "And since you don't want anything to do with me then I'll stay out of your way!" He walked away.

"Lance…" Kitty asked stopping him in his tracks. "We…need to talk." 

The other Misfits looked at Lance. "I'll be okay," He said. They left along with the X-Men. Soon he and Kitty were alone. "Well?" Lance asked trying not to sound too cold. 

"I have a question," Kitty said. "If you really have a problem with sex, why did you sleep with Willow?"

"Because she was nice to me!" Lance snapped. "The way she initiated it…it made me feel…special. She was beautiful and kind and it felt good! It was the first time that I didn't feel dirty or sick when I was with someone! She wanted to be with me! And she made it clear that I had a choice and I chose to be with her! I wanted it to be with you, I really did. But at the time I thought…oh god Kitty we'd broken up. And you've seen her. Of course I made love to her. I would have been crazy not to!" 

"Did she know?" Kitty asked. 

Lance closed his eyes. "Not at first, but when I…after we did it the first time. I confessed. I broke down and told her my darkest secrets and cried my eyes out. And do you know what she did? She kissed me. She kissed me and held me and told me that I was beautiful and special and…Oh Kitty. It was like something deep inside of me changed. A part of me that was broken forever became whole again. And then we made love a second time. And it was even more beautiful and more...For the first time in so long, I felt like I was good enough for someone. Can you understand that?" 

"Yes, no…I don't know if I can!" Kitty threw up her hands. "I mean god Lance how do you expect me to react when you talk about your past? Especially what you just said! It's not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world hearing about your love life!" 

"The only person I have ever willingly been with was Willow," Lance told her. "It's hardly the most sordid of sex lives if you think about it. Well if you don't count…" He stopped and sighed. "God Kitty how do you think I feel when you go out with Peter? How do you think that makes me feel huh?" 

"I'm sorry," Kitty sighed. "I never meant for all this to get out of hand. You're right, we can't keep playing these stupid games anymore." 

"Kitty…I have to know, do you still love me?" 

"Lance I…I don't hate you," Kitty said softly. "I care about you a lot. I want to be there for you, really I do. But this…this is going to take some getting used to." 

"Well I guess I can't expect you to just instantly forgive me for being a killer now can I?" Lance's voice was hoarse. "Well as long as I'm spilling all my secrets you might as well know everything now. You know all those times when I was left back on the base supposedly in detention or doing KP duty? I wasn't. I was flat on my back in the hospital ward."

"Hospital…?" Kitty looked at him.

"You see Kitty Magneto did more than beat the crap out of me," Lance told her. "He's messed around with my DNA so it's constantly evolving. It creates such radical shifts in my body chemistry it causes me to have seizures and attacks. Bad ones. I'm not just talking a simple shaking up and passing out. I am talking about foaming around the mouth, blood coming out of my ears attack. And that's not the worst part of it, after it happens, I can't remember anything for a short while. Complete memory loss not to mention the fact that I can't even sit up! For a day I'm completely weak and helpless!" 

"Lance…" Kitty stepped back. 

"Oh I don't get them often," Lance continued. "As long as I take my medication I'm usually okay. Only happens once a month or once every few months depending on how careful I am."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Kitty asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want your pity!" Lance snapped. "And I was sure that you'd walk out on me once you learned how screwed up I am. Oh by the way as long as we're on the subject I occasionally have hallucinations too. I end up talking to a talking coyote that sounds exactly like Pietro and I kind of see things. You know sometimes the coyote even shows me what's gonna happen in the future. Sort of."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kitty asked. 

"Because I need to know if you'll accept me for who I am," Lance told her. "If you can handle that call me." He walked away.

************************************************************************

"Man I miss all the good stuff," Jamie complained the next day. Scott and Hank were visiting him in the medical ward. "So what happened with Bobby?"

"The Professor's going to be giving him some counseling sessions," Scott said. "He's pretty messed up about his parents."

"Yeah he was down here earlier saying how sorry he was for making me sick," Jamie said. "But it's not like he knew what was going to happen."

"Well we should have done a better job informing him about the dangers of alcohol," Hank admitted. "Instead of drinking it all the time." 

"What about the Misfits? Are Lance and Kitty gonna get back together?" Jamie asked.

"Something tells me it's going to be a while before the Misfits come back," Hank sighed. 

"But things will be back to normal right?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know Jamie," Scott sighed. "I really don't know. A lot of wounds were opened this weekend. I don't think either team is ready to face the other again. And I'm not so sure each side is ready to forgive the other." 

"But you do want the Misfits back don't you?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," Scott sighed. "To be honest, I really don't know."

**Will the Misfits and X-Men ever heal the rift between them? Or will it grow even larger. Find out in future fics. Things are really going to get interesting now! **


End file.
